


The 5 People Bill Harvelle trusted with his life.

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Death References, F/M, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 People Bill Harvelle trusted with his life.

1\. His mother. Because she was his mom, and unless you were raised by wolves your Mom is always the one you reach out to save you from the monsters.

At least until the monsters got her and the world stopped being safe. But 16 is too old for clinging to a Mom anyway.

2\. Ted Johnson. The first man to help Bill and not look at him like he was crazy. Ted was a hunter, and he taught Bill everything he knew about the business. When he gets himself killed Bill takes his truck and his mission. The thing that killed his mom is long dead by then. The thing that killed his partner is next on the list.

3\. Ellen. Or himself maybe, more like his gut, depending on how you look at it. And it wasn't so much his life as his future. He's passing through town and she's the waitress at the local diner.

He knows she's something special.

She won't give him the time of day.

He's scruffy, crude, and clearly rootless. She's seen the type, in town for some seasonal work and he'll be on his way again. So he settles down, for awhile. Gets work, cleans himself up and goes to eat at that greasy spoon everyday for a month before she agrees to dinner and a movie.

By intermission he's sure it's love. By dessert he knows she's going to be his wife.

She takes a little more convincing.

It's the longest he's ever been in one place and he feels a little bit anxious. But she's worth it.

4\. Ellen, again. And it's his life's work, his secret. He tells her everything. The thing that killed his mom, and his old partner Ted. The life he lead before her.

Jo's just one, and the money from Ellen's parent's estate has bought them a business of their own, but the wanderlust, the need to get back to work is too strong. He wants her to understand. He's not leaving, and he's not feeling trapped. But he has to do this.

She doesn't believe him at first, but he shows her. Takes her on a hunt; a haunting. He makes it as safe as possible for her. She gets knocked on her ass, scraps her palms, has her whole world view broken, but she's okay. She's fine.

His wife believes him, is a part of everything. His business is starting to take off, his daughter is beautiful. Since his mother died Bill Harvelle has absolutely everything.

5\. The last man he every trusts with his life is John Winchester. Lets just say it didn't end well.


End file.
